


Cotton Candy Chick

by scribensdracones



Series: One-Shots for Friends [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: yuri being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: Yuri retrieves Aris' belongings while Crombel's putting her back together again.
Relationships: Dr. Aris/Yuri (Noblesse)
Series: One-Shots for Friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Cotton Candy Chick

**Author's Note:**

> For monet, who had this fun prompt.

Working for someone was always dirty work. There was no worthwhile profession that did not requite you to get your hands dirty. Some tasks could not just be delegated, either, which was why Yuri found himself in Aris’ apartment on a Friday evening. The union would want it all cleaned out and before all of her things ended up in a furnace, he would make sure that she would have something to wear when Crombel was done stitching her back together. Her continued survival would be their little secret.

Under normal circumstances, he would have Cerberus do this for him, or Crombel might have asked Marie who at least knew something about women’s things. Instead, he had to do this since the others could not even stay alive. That he was involved in this business was really beside the point, too. However, upon further thought, Yuri realized he probably did not really have much to do anyway. He might as well be here, rummaging through her apartment.

Listlessly, Yuri tossed some dresses into a laundry basket. Pink frilly, white lace, black velvet, she had everything and it all looked like something you’d see on a girl’s doll. She herself was a doll with big eyes and a small pouty mouth that never said anything overly rude. No, her mind might be vulgar and her interests obscene, but she would never defile her mouth by saying them the way she meant to. Thinking about it made him want to grab her shoulders and shake her, shake her until her little dollhead flew off and smashed against the wall. He wanted to see whether it would crack like porcelain and leave white shards or a pink mess against the wallpaper. Instead, he just tossed some blouses on the pile of clothes worth taking. Not all of them, of course. The guys from the Union’s clean-up units would wonder why this dead woman had no clothes in her apartment.

Yuri moved on to the bathroom and turned to the vanity table first. He did not even knew what most of these items were there for, could not tell the difference between primer and highlighter, did not know why you’d need a bronzer and a blusher, and he was not sure why she had about ten different eye shadow palettes, but that made his job easier. If some were gone, no one would notice. He just tossed about half of the makeup items in her pink bag of toiletries. If it was the stuff she needed or not… well, that was surely not his problem. He didn’t even know why he bothered being so thorough in the first place. Still, he turned to the cabinet of shower gels, deodorants, shampoos, conditioners, body scrubs and other things no one needed. With a hint of awkwardness, he grabbed a box of panty liners (how old fashioned, Aris!) and a bottle of cotton candy scented shower gel. Yeah. Cotton candy, that sounded about right for her. Soft fluff, stuck everywhere, so sickly sweet his teeth almost ached just thinking about her and her shrill squeaks of excitement when something really got her.

He moved back to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed to check her bedside drawers for any interesting things. A dusty bible in the drawer, untouched for years. Hah. Aris could not be further from the lights of heaven, but then again, he knew no one who would be worthy of the pearly gates. This was not the kind of world where you could make it while being good. No, actually, there was no being good full stop. Aris was bad, he was bad, Crombel was bad – and so was everyone. With a mirthless snort, he closed the drawer again. The word of God would be lost on them all. Briefly, he brushed his hand over the soft silk of the pillowcases. Aris spared no expenses to make herself comfortable. He could imagine her lying here, her head resting on silk, and her hair everywhere, soft and smelling like cotton candy. He wanted to lie down too beside the ghost of her and he stood up again. Right. Friday night was a strange time to be doing this, and it did strange things to him, too.

Some shoes, they all seemed impractical to him, and two coats that would cover her in the colder seasons. Heh. Bold of him to assume they would live to the next winter. Well. One had to be optimistic. Last… He approached the last drawer he had not checked yet and just as he had thought, he found her underwear. Frill and lace, silk and sewed-on pearls. Yuri felt strange holding her panties in his hands and if he really wanted to make sure he filled all clichés, he’d have to sniff them too, though he was pretty sure all there was to them was the scent of detergents. Sea breeze and flowers or something girly like that. But oh, he could imagine her, water droplets glistening on her skin, auburn hair up in a messy bun, and he could see her dropping a pink towel right where he stood. He could almost see her, the little venusdoll admiring herself in front of the mirror. Oh Jesus and Maria, what was he doing here, thinking about her like that? Big cities attracted girls from everywhere and many of them would do anything for what they considered to be a shot at being someone. He should not be here imagining Aris after a shower, smelling like roses and cotton candy, admiring herself in this mirror before putting on these frilly, lacy pieces of underwear. Angrily, he tossed three handfuls of underwear into the overflowing laundry basket and stuffed everything in, not caring about anything getting wrinkled and crumpled. That was her problem. Everything was her problem, not his.

He carried everything downstairs and dropped it on the backseat of his car. However, halfway on the way back to their headquarters he still felt tense and why would he not take a detour? Shit, after everything he put up with, he deserved to wind down and he found himself in one of the less reputable areas. Blonde. Black. Brunette. Pink, even, if you wanted. Tall. Voluptous. But he wanted… Short and petite, with a cheap red wig. Good enough. He pulled up to the girl and waved a bundle of bills. Enough to get her in his car.

“There’s a motel down the road and left block, handsome stranger,” she said and Yuri followed the directions quietly. She noted the mess on the backseat. “Breakup?”  
“No. She’s moving in with me,” he replied and no one in this world could possibly understand why he laughed.


End file.
